Certain mobile platforms, such as aircraft, may be influenced by ground effect when the aircraft is close to a surface, such as a ground surface or other landing surface. Generally, ground effect is the increased lift (force) and decreased aerodynamic drag that are generated by wings or rotors of an aircraft when the wings or rotors are close to a fixed surface. For example, in the case of rotorcraft, rotorcraft may have an improved hovering performance while hovering within the ground effect as the ground effect provides a vertical lift force that increases the hovering performance of the rotorcraft. Conversely, rotorcraft hovering out of the ground effect require additional power to perform the hovering operation since there is no vertical lift force. The additional power requirements necessary to perform a hover operation out of ground effect may impact a performance of the rotorcraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for ground effect ceiling limit display on a display associated with a mobile platform, such as a rotorcraft, to alert pilots to the altitude limits for in ground effect and out of ground effect during the operation of the mobile platform. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.